This invention relates to a buckle for a belt or the like and in particular, to a new and improved buckle having a pivoting tray which may serve as a storage space for small items.
Buckles with receptacles which slide in and out of an end of the buckle are known and are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,113,834; 1,606,849; and 1,753,765. In these earlier devices, the sliding tray is separate from the buckle and may be lost or misplaced. Also, the tray slides in and out of an end of the buckle which places strict limitations on the design and construction of the buckle and particularly the appearance of the buckle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved belt buckle having a tray which is pivotally mounted in the buckle. A further object is to provide such a buckle wherein the tray may be pivoted through a slot in a bottom side or a top side rather than sliding through an end side.
Other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.